Zaluga
Zaluga (ざるが, Zaruga) is a character from the Valis series and a member of Rogles's army resistance during the events of Valis II. Biography Zaluga was one of Rogles's henchmen in the period prior to the first game. After his master's death and Megas's rising, Zaluga formed ,along with other Rogles's soldiers, a resistance to fight Megas's forces. To secure their victory, they needed the Valis sword from Its owner, Yuuko Asou. As she wouldn't give It peacefully to his enemies forces, Rogles's resistance decides to search for her and fight against her to get the sword. Because of this, they started an invasion to Tokyo city where Yuuko resides, Yuuko eventually found them just after receiving a warning from Reiko's spirit. She followed Reiko's message and tried to open pass between them to go to Vanity, but before she could do so, she found Zaluga leading the swarm. They engaged in battle and Zaluga fell heavily damaged. In the MSX2, PC-88/98 and Sharp X68000 versions, after the battle, he tells Yuuko the reasons of why they tried to steal the Valis sword from her and also about Megas before she parts ways to Vanity. Zaluga was left wounded in the floor, he probably died afterwards. Personality Zaluga seems to be confident about his own strengh ( much like Gyeda, although more intelligent) and, in the beginning, he though about Yuuko to be just a lucky girl. He is also very loyal to Rogles and follows his ideals even after he died, he is determined to do any mission to accomplish such ideals even if he has to sacrifice himself. He cares also for his allies in the rebellion as he feels sad for all the things Megas did to them. Abilities Zaluga has an incredible strengh, he can use his own punchs to attack his enemies or even throw fire from his mouth, he can also fire waves from his punchs and fire shots from his claws. In the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions and in Valis SD, his body is so resistant to damage that his only weak point is his head. Appearances Zalluga appeared in all versions of Valis II and Valis SD as the first boss and a member of Rogles's army resistance. Gallery Zalugaartwork3.jpg|Zaluga's artwork from the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 covers of Valis II Zalugaartwork2.jpg|Zaluga's artwork from the PCE-CD manual of Valis II Zalugaartwork4.jpg|Zalluga's artwork from the Valis SD's japanese manual Zalugaartwork5.jpg|Zaluga's artwork from the Syd of Valis manual 1639227-zalugapc98.jpg|Zaluga fighting against Yuuko in the PC-98 version of Valis II ZalugaX68.jpg|Zaluga fighting against Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II shot0109.GIF|Zaluga wounded after his battle in the SX68 version of Valis II ZalugaX682.jpg|Zaluga behind Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II's ending 49.gif|Zaluga as he was seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II Zalugastatus.jpg|Zaluga's status before his fight in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II ZalugaPCE.jpg|Zaluga fighting against Yuuko in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II Valis_syd-stage1d.gif|Zaluga fighting against Yuuko/Syd in Valis SD/Syd of Valis 475285-valis2fcover_super.jpg|Zaluga along with Yuuko in the TGCD box cover of Valis II Zalugaartwork6.jpg|Zaluga in the box cover of Valis SD Trivia *Zaluga's skin color changes in many of his appearances: In the box cover of Valis II's MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions, his face is coloured blue and his body brown; in the PC-88/98 ,his skin in his in-game sprite is green; in the afformentioned versions after he is defeated his skin is shown in a dark blue color; and finally in his artworks, the rest of Valis II versions and Valis SD/Syd of Valis, he is colored red. *Zaluga's voice actor (seiyuu) in the PCE-CD version (Suzuoki Hirotaka) is the same one who also voices Megas in the same version. *Zaluga's name is sometime mispelled as Zaruga due to translations errors from Japan. *Zaluga's size seems to vary also between versions: while in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions, he is more than twice of Yuuko's height, in the PCE-CD/TGCD version he is almost twice of Yuuko's height and size and in Valis SD, he has almost ten times the size of Yuuko and also trice of her height (thus Yuuko having to use double jump to reach his head). *Zaluga's battle scene also changes between versions: in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions, he is fought almost in the city's outlands; in the PCE-CD/TGCD version, he is fought in the top of a tower in the city with a full moon in the background; and in Valis SD/Syd of Valis, he is fought in a room under the train station. *Zaluga is the only general from Rogles's army resistance to not change his role between any version of Valis II where he appears. *Zaluga is featured in the american box cover of Valis II, much like many other first bosses from the other games. Category:Characters Category:Rogles's army